Vehicle dynamics control systems, such as the ESP (electronic stability program), are used to improve the controllability of motor vehicles in critical driving situations, e.g., during oversteering when cornering, and to stabilize the vehicle. Known vehicle dynamics control systems include a control unit which includes a control algorithm for executing a float angle regulation and/or a yaw speed regulation, as well as a series of sensors which provide measured values about the vehicle's current driving state. Different setpoint variables are calculated from the driver inputs, in particular the steering wheel position, the accelerator pedal position, and the brake operation. If the deviation of the vehicle's actual behavior from its setpoint behavior is too great, the vehicle dynamics control system intervenes in the driving operation and creates a compensating yaw moment which counters the vehicle's yaw motion. For this purpose, the vehicle dynamics control system normally uses the vehicle brakes and/or the engine management as actuators.
In addition to a vehicle dynamics control system, modern vehicles oftentimes also include other systems which may also intervene in the driving operation for the purpose of vehicle stabilization, such as an active steering system AFS (active front steering), an active chassis ARC (active roll compensation), or a system for actively influencing the tire properties. Such systems are referred to in the following as “vehicle stability systems.” They normally include their own control electronics (control unit) and their own actuators, such as a steering actuator, via which the steering angle may be adjusted, an active spring-and-shock-absorber unit for influencing the tire contact forces, or other actuators via which the vehicle's handling properties may be influenced.